


Holding on

by LassieLowrider



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Smut, basically it's just smut, it's what 250 words of dwarf-on-dwarf sex, kink-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dwarves have a moment for themselves. Kink-meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt can be found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20521983#t20521983

The blond dwarf threw his head back as he slowly slid down the other's cock. His unbound hair splayed out over the shoulder of the older, larger dwarf, his neck left bare for the ministrations of thin lips and sharp teeth.  
  
Fili moaned, deep and guttural, as the arm, tight around his waist, helped lift him up, setting a slow, steady pace, designed to drive them both crazy. Dwalin tightened his arms, pulling Fili impossibly closer to his broad chest, making Fili stutter out a groan as the quite frankly magnificent cock he was riding slid even deeper into him, a noise echoed by the older dwarf when Fili clenched around him.  
  
Dwalin lifted him again, and Fili, almost numb with the sheer pleasure he was feeling, not able to make his legs cooperate as he wanted, just grabbed onto Dwalin’s arms, thick and secure around his waist and chest, needing something to hold on to in this mindless rush of pleasure.  
  
At the same time as Dwalin hit something inside him, a spot that frankly made him see stars, he bit down on Fili’s neck, and Fili _wailed_   with the extreme burst of pleasure that seemed to hit his every nerve-ending, his every sense at the same time, Dwalin growling in his ear when he clenched down on his cock, buried deep inside of him.  
  
It didn’t take long for the sharp, star-like bursts of pleasure to make the fire building in his stomach unbearable, and it was with a shout he came, throwing his head back on Dwalin’s shoulder yet again. The larger dwarf pulled Fili against him once more, holding him tight as he came, the burst of heat in Fili making his spent cock twitch in sympathy.


End file.
